Inescapeable Fate
by Kitsune Prower
Summary: Metal Sonic is left to carry on Eggman's work after his death. He creates a mind control mist to brainwash Cream into killing Tails but, the only way to free someone from the potion, is death.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry this to so long, my computer was acting funny and deleted my Microsoft Word. It took awhile to get it back! Well here's the sequel to "__**True Destiny of Tails and Cream.**__" I will try to update at least twice a week, if not, more until it's complete. This one should be longer than the last one. I also accept _Anonymous Reviews.

_**Inescapable Fate**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_It has been 2 months since the events that took place at Amy's Reunion Party. It was a soft and rainy morning. The skies__where a dark grey that promised a torrential downpour. Cream had been looking outside the window, trying to think of something to do._

_**Cream's POV**_

"I can't go outside, and it's to boring to stay inside." Cream said to herself. Cheese slowly fluttered to her.

"Hi Cheese, you're up early." Cream greeted her chao friend. "So, what do you want to do today?"

A yellow question mark came over the chao's head: signaling he was in thought.

"Chao chao." The tiny chao replied with his arms folded.

"You can't think of anything to, huh?" Cream asked with her head in her palms.

"Hey! Maybe we can go over Tails's house!" Cream suggested. Cheese seemed inclined to the idea, and they both dashed outside the door.

_**Tails's POV**_

_Tails had just woken up to the sound of rain smashing against his window. He instantly grew scared because of the intense rainfall, lighting was sure to follow._

"_What does it have to rain so early in the morning?" _Tails mentally asked himself. At the first bolt of lighting, Tails rushed under the covers in fear. Just then, a knock came at the door.

"_Oh, great! What now?" _Tails thought as he made his way to the door, shaking as he walked. He opened it to find a smiling rabbit, standing with a umbrella, and a raincoat.

H..H...Hi Cream." Tails stuttered. Taken away by the fact that Cream was there. "Wha...What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't think of anything to do at my house, so I figured that we can play over here!" Cream explained. Cheese was circling around them. "Are you okay?"

"Y...Yeah, I'm f...fine. Come on in." Tails said, as they walked into the living room.

As they sat on the couch, Tails was shivering.

"Tails, what's wrong? Your acting kind of weird." Cream asked with a concerned look.

"Yea...Yeah, I'm fine." Tails said, as he shook with a wide expression on his face.

"Tails, I know there's something wrong, just tell me." Cream demanded.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Tails started. "I always had a fear of lighting. I bet now you think I'm weak now." Tails finished, with his head in his palms.

"I will never think that Tails. Here, maybe this will cheer you up." Cream responded. Before Tails could respond to Cream's encouraging words, Cream gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Tails's eyes opened up immediately.

"It doesn't matter what others think of you, you'll always be there bravest person in my eyes." Cream stated reassuringly. Tails only replied with a kiss of his own.

"Thank you, Cream." Tails said. After his words, they both shared a long, intimate kiss.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Cheese was floating down the hallway upstairs, and made his way into Sonic's bedroom. He was excited to see Sonic, and rushed to the snoring hedgehog. Cheese tried to wake him up, but no avail. Then, he noticed a small cup of soda on the desk beside him. Cheese tried to lift it, but it was to heavy for the little chao. He finally

managed to lift it, and dumped it on Sonic to wake him up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED???" Sonic shouted as he looked around.

"Huh? What's all of this orange stuff all over me?" Sonic asked himself. He looked to his side, to see Cheese laughing while holding a empty cup.

"You did this!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed. He got out of the bed and chased the chao out of the room. Cheese dashed,(Or...flew, whatever), out of the room, with Sonic chasing it. Sonic chased him down the stairs. He looked to his right and saw Tails and Cream kissing. Sonic stop in his tracks, and got a sly grin on his face.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" Sonic asked. Tails and Cream immediately broke the kiss, and slid apart from each other. Acting as if nothing happen.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Tails and Cream both said simultaneously.

"Yeah, that's right." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Hey, let's check the newspaper" Tails said, desperately trying to change the subject.

Tails aimlessly flipped though the pages. He suddenly stopped, and had a scared, and shocked face.

"Are you okay Tails?" Cream asked.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Tails stuttered. Sonic and Cream gathered around Tails.

"The obituaries. Look who's in it." Tails finished. Sonic and Cream both gasped in amazement. The newspaper read…

_**Doctor Ivo Robotnic **_

_**Age: 78**_

_**Hometown: Eastern Mobius**_

_**Cause of death: System explosion; caught in blast**_

_**Description: It was at the funeral that they announced that the heir to Robotnic's inventions was his greatest machine, Metal Sonic. **_

"METAL SONIC!!!!!" Sonic shouted as his got up from his chair.

"Doesn't anyone care that Eggman's dead." Cream asked.No one manage to notice that Cream said anything. "Oh, never mind." Cream said with a sigh.

"Well, it seems the rain has stop. I'm going to the park; you two lovebirds want to come?" Sonic asked in a teasing tone. Cheese had fell asleep on the couch because he was exhausted from being chased by Sonic.

Tails and Cream both blushed and started to walk towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here's chapter 2! **_

_**Inescapable Fate**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Sonic, Tails, and Cream where heading down the western part of Station Square. They passed by the Grand Park. It was right by the shoreline._

"Ooh, Mr. Sonic, can we go there?" Cream asked, pointing in the park's direction.

"Can we? _Mr. Sonic?" _Tails imitated

"Okay, let's go." Sonic groaned as they walked through the front entrance. Cream instantly looked around her in awe. This was her favorite park in all of Mobius.

"Wow!" Cream exclaimed. "Ooh, I'm going there!" Cream ran over to the coastal area.

"Well, since we're here, I'm heading over to the food court for a chili-dog." Sonic stated.

"Okay, I'll be there." Tails replied. He noticed a souvenir shop west of him. "But first, I need to take care of something." Sonic made his way to the food court. Tails walked into the shop. He saw a pink shell necklace on the counter next to him.

"_Hmm, maybe Cream will like this." _Tails thought. "Yeah, I'll get this." Tails purchased the necklace, and made his way to the playground where Cream was. She was building a sand-sculpture of her and Tails.

"Oh, there she is." Tails said. As he approached her, he readied the necklace.

"Hi Tails! What are you doing here?" Cream asked.

"Well, I…Um…Here." Tails managed to say, as he clipped it to her neck. Blushing red as the first time they met. "So, how do you like it?"

"Tails, I love it!" Cream exclaimed as she hugged the blushing kitsune. Tails attempted to reply, but was cut off by a massive explosion.

"Tails, I'm scared." Cream stuttered as she held onto Tails.

"Come on! Let's go see what that was!" Tails announced. He grabbed Cream's arm, and flew off rotating his twin tails. When they got to the scene, there was a raging inferno.

"Who could have done this?" Cream asked.

"I don't know." Tails replied. Just then, a metallic structure began to form before the flames.

"METAL SONIC!!!" Tails and Cream both exclaimed.

Without any warning, it disappeared, and then reappeared in front of them. Metal Sonic quickly knocked Tails into a concrete wall with a powerful kick. Cream attempted to defend herself, but Metal was to fast for her. He took Cream by the back of her collar. Tails witnessed this, and attempted to save her. He dashed towards them, but Metal flew off.

"Cream!!!" Tails shouted as he fell to the ground weeping. Sonic almost immediately came after Cream was snatched up.

"Tails, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"No Sonic; I'm not." Tails managed to say through his tears.

"Hey, where's Cream?" Sonic asked looking around. Completely oblivious to Tails's tears. As Sonic finished his sentence, Tails started to burst out in tears. Sonic finally figured out what had happened. Sonic growled, and then said…

"Tails, we are going to get Cream back!" Sonic announced. But, he couldn't here Sonic.

"Well, let's get you home." Sonic said before he grabbed the muted kitsune, and took off.

_Sonic and Tails arrived at Sonic's house in Mystic Ruins. Tails had finally simmered down._

"Okay Tails. We need to come up with a plan." Sonic stated.

"Yeah, here it is… Let's just storm the place!" Tails commanded in a aggressive tone.

"Tails, calm down. Think about what you're saying. If we just barge in there, we will have at lease 500 robo-guards around us. We're going to need the others to help us." Sonic explained.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Tails mumbled. Sonic, not noticing the angry expression on Tails's face.

"Okay. Well, it's getting late I'm going to sleep." Sonic yawned.

"You're staying here tonight?" Tails asked. His mood starting to lift.

"Yeah, why not? I got nothing better to do." Sonic replied as he put on his night-wear. " 'Night Tails"

"See ya!" Tails replied.

_As the night when on, Tails began to do research on Eggman's Base. It was about 12:10am._

"_Okay. I know this place inside and out. Breaking in shall be a snap." _Tails thought as he made his way to the window.

"Sorry Sonic. But I can't afford to wait." Tails said quietly to himself. Tails then jumped out the window, and then started to rotate his tails to hover in mid-air. He made his way to Eggman's Base.

_**Meanwhile At Eggman's Base…**_

_Metal Sonic had placed Cream in a white confinement chamber._

"_Ohh, I wish Cheese was here." _Cream thought to herself.

"Well, it's been awhile since we last met." A mysterious voice called.

"Who are you?" Cream asked. Completely terrified.

"You should know me by now…" The voice called again. Then, a silver and blue structure appeared. (I know I used this line before. I can't really think of another way of describing him).

"Metal Sonic!" Cream shouted. Her face was now a pale white.

"Look who's finally catching on." Metal replied.

"What do you want with me?" Cream asked.

"You might be somewhat useful to me." Metal answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Cream asked.

"I plan to finish what Eggman started. To kill Sonic." Metal started. " But, I can't do that since that troublesome fox always gets in the way. So, I'm going to have you eliminate him."

"WHAT???!!!" Cream yelled. "I would **NEVER** do anything like that!" Metal Sonic merely chuckled, and said…

"I'm afraid you don't have any choice in the matter." Metal Sonic said as he left the room.

"_What does he mean by that?" _Cream thought to herself. Just then, a huge cloud of purple mist filled the entire room. Cream screamed in fear. After the mist cleared, Metal walked back into the room.

"How do like my latest invention?" Metal asked.

"…" Cream had no response. She had almost no life in her eyes. The mist was the mind control potion that Metal Sonic created.

"Well, it appears to have worked." Metal began. "Now, Cream. Your order is to kill Tails at any cost!" Cream then said…

"I accept… Master."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy Labor Day! Sorry for the wait. Now for chapter three.**_

_**Inescapable Fate**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Tails had just made it to Eggman's Base; and is now searching for Cream._

"_This place is huge! How am I ever going to find her in here?" _Tails questioned himself.

He made his way around the place, until he accidentally walked through a laser trip-wire. This made the alarm siren ring, and thousands of guards quickly swarmed the hovering base.

"Oh No! I need to find her quick!" Tails yelled; franticly searching for her. He finally stumbled upon a room with Cream standing in the middle. Tails quickly grabbed her and darted out of the base. Tails flew straight to his house, entering through the window. He accidentally knocked over his lamp as he entered. It instantly shattered, waking Sonic up.

"Tails… It's that you?" Sonic asked aloud as he got out of bed, and walked down the dark and desolate corridor. He finally got to Tails's bedroom door. He entered, and saw Tails and Cream staring at Sonic.

"Cream?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sorry Sonic. I was just too afraid of what would happen if we waited to long. So I snuck out, and got her." Tails replied.

"Well, at least she's back." Sonic said calming down.

"Hey Cream, you okay? You haven't said anything since we got back. Even though it's only been about 10 minutes." Tails asked.

"…" Cream still had no response.

"She might just be tired. Maybe she needs to rest." Sonic said. Sonic and Tails both left the room. Leaving the emotionless rabbit in the room.

"Sonic, I'm worried about her. It's not like her to be silent like this." Stated a concerned kitsune.

"I wouldn't worry about it. She's probably shaken up by being captured." Sonic replied with his cool demeanor.

"Sonic, she's been captured many times before, and been able to come over it." Tails argued.

"Tails, you're just over analyzing it. Try to get some sleep, and we'll sort it out in the morning." Sonic yawned. They both split up into two separate rooms. Tails may have lived by himself, but he had a fairly large house. Sonic fell asleep rather quickly, but Tails couldn't.

"_Why is she acting this way? She's always a social butterfly; even more so when we started dating. Now, it's almost like her emotions were sucked out of her." _ Tails thought. Trying to figure out the situation. _"Oh well. Sonic's probably right. I should just wait until morning." _

As morning came, the sunlight penetrated through the morning air. The rays pierced through Tails's window, waking up the young fox.

"_Morning…Cream!" _ Tails remembered. He dashed out of the room, not caring about his appearance. He went into his bedroom, but instantly screamed to what he saw.

"SONIC!!!!!" Tails screamed. Sonic's eyes instantly shot open, and he ran over to Tails's bedroom. Sonic saw why Tails was shocked. Cream was standing in the same spot, in the same way since last night.

"Crazy suck." Sonic blankly stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tails asked; completely confused.

"I don't really know. I heard it on BET last night. Thought I try it out." Sonic replied.

"Cream? Hello!" Tails said in a desperate attempt to start a conversation. To their surprise, she finally spoke.

"Tails…" were the only words she spoke.

"Well, at least she said something." Sonic said.

"Cream what happened?" Tails asked hoping for an answer.

"Sonic, can I speak to Tails privately?" Cream asked. Her voice sounding normal enough.

"S…Sure." Sonic replied nervously. _"Why does she only want to speak with Tails?" _Sonic thought as he left the room.

"Cream, you had me worried there." Tails began. "But, you're safe; and that's…" Before Tails could finish his sentence, Cream delivered a crushing blow to his head. Tails quickly got up, and looked both confused, and frightened. He held his head in pain, and said…

"Cream, what was that for?" Cream walked over to Tails. He held up his hands in self-defense.

"Tails…I never loved you." Cream spoke in a serious tone. Tails looked shocked, like he seen death. Tails then attempted to speak…

"Wh…wh…what?"

Cream only replied with another kick. Tails was to shocked by her sudden remark to defend himself. His back was against the wall. His head-fur slightly red with blood from the force of her hits. Slowly sipping out of conscience, he said…

"Cream… w…why?"

_**I'm sorry for the short chapter. But, I felt this just needed a chapter of it's own. Please R&R! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am soo sorry for the long wait. I haven't really been feeling to good, so I postponed my daily typing schedule. I'm feeling a little better, so I will update more frequently. Enjoy! **_

_**Inescapable Fate**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Darkness…depression. What's going on here?" _ Tails thought, still unconscious from the fight. He then saw visions of past events.

"_Why am I here? What am I doing? What are these visions?" _Tails then heard a familiar voice calling.

"_Tails, please wake up!" _Called the mysterious voice.

"_Sonic, is that you?" _ Tails cried out in fright, making his way towards the voice.

"_Come on Tails. Wake up."_ Tails advanced further, but stopped dead in his tracks after feeling a sharp and agonizing pain.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" _ Tails cried out. He then found himself awoken in a hospital room; with a sapphire hedgehog weeping next to him.

"Tails...wake up." Sonic pleaded through his tears.

"S...Sonic?" Tails moaned regaining consciousness. Sonic looked up, and had the biggest grin ever.

"TAILS!!! I'm SO glad to see you!" Sonic yelled in excitement; hugging the recovering kitsune.

"Sonic! I...can't...breath!" Tails managed to say. Sonic then let go of him.

"Thank you." Tails began; gasping for breath. "Sonic what happened? It was dark, and it felt like something stabbed me; and then you almost crushed my lungs!" Tails explained.

"Well, sorry for that last part." Sonic apologized.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Tails asked.

"Tails, this might shock you, but you been here for over 6 months." Sonic explained.

"WHAT!!!!" Tails screamed.

"Sonic, stop messing with him. He just came from the brink of death." A feminine voice called from the door. As the sentence finished, a bright, pink hedgehog entered.

"Sorry Amy. But you should have seen his face! Priceless!" Sonic exclaimed. Laughing until he got bluer.(That's a word, right?)

"I thought you were happy to see me! What happened to: 'Tails, I'm SO glad to see you!' " Tails argued.

"Tails, you only been like this for a week." Amy explained.

"Well, at least there's someone I can trust!" Tails stated; looked annoyed at Sonic. Sonic was still on the floor laughing.

"Amy. How did I get here? The only thing I remember is that I rescued Cream, and that's it." Tails asked.

"I think it will be easier to tell you at home." Amy replied.

"Can't I get a real answer here?" Tails groaned.

_45 minutes later..._

Tails, Amy, and Sonic finally made it to Tails's apartment. Tails was in shock at the condition of the place.

"What happened here?" Tails asked; inspecting the living room.

"Well... this might surprise you, but Cream is the one who sent you to the hospital." Amy explained.

"No way! Cream would never..." Tails began. He then remembered what happened before he passed out.

"_I never loved you..." _ Tails remembered. Tails then started to cry.

"Tails, you okay?" Amy asked.

"No Amy." Tails cried out.

"Tails, you going to have to tell us what you remember." Sonic commanded.

"Okay. I remember that I got Cream from Metal's new base, she said she never loved me." The final things Tails said, made him to cry harder.

"Tails, are you sure that's what happened? That doesn't sound like something she would do. Are you sure you're not delusioning? " Amy questioned.

"Ya know what? I did notice something different about her." Sonic began.

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asked; slightly annoyed.

Sonic, not knowing Amy's sarcasm, answered...

"Well, she didn't look like herself. As in, her eyes looked like they had no life in them."

After Sonic's comment, Tails immediately stopped crying, and dashed upstairs.

"Hmm...what's up with him?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I don't know." Amy responded. Tails then came back downstairs, with his black laptop.

"Tails, what's that for?" Sonic asked. Tails just ignored his question, and began typing. He then pulled up a web page about Eggman.

"Hmm...so, Eggman has his own website?" Sonic asked amazed. Tails once again ignored his question, and clicked around the site, until he found a section on Metal Sonic.

"Here...look!" Tails called. Sonic and Amy both surrounded Tails, and looked at the screen. They began to read the article.

"Wow, so that's what happened to Cream." Amy stated. Tails growled, becoming more angry than sad. He then yelled...

"That twisted, mechanical son of a..."

"Tails, language..." Sonic corrected.

"We have to come up with a plan, and Tails, this time...try to follow it instead of going out on your own." Amy announced.

"Fine." Tails simply replied; starting to simmer down.

"Well, let's go to Angel Island." Sonic commanded.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"To see if Knuckles can help us out." Sonic replied.

"Let's take the Tornado!" Tails announced.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sonic said as they all ran to the docking bay.

_Well, there's chapter 4. As I said before, I will try to update more frequently. Until next time readers...Ciao._


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter has been brought to you by the letter "G"... Not Really. Shadow is OOC in this one!_

_**Inescapable Fate**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Amy, Sonic, and Tails flew to Angel Island. As they landed, they saw Knuckles asleep by the Master Emerald. They all walked toward Knuckles, and Sonic spoke..._

"Asleep on the job, eh Knux?" Sonic teased. The echidna's eyes shot open in a angry rage.

"SONIC!!! Why did you have to wake me up? I was having a wonderful dream. Rouge and I were engaged, and was in the..."

"Go on..." Sonic said; with a devilish look in his face. Knuckles blushed as red as his fur.

"Never mind. Anyways, what are you three doing here?"

"Well, we came to see if..." Amy began.

"We came to see if you can help us with something.' Sonic finished.

"Sonic...Amy was going to say something, and you just interrupted her." Tails interjected.

"We were going to say the same thing. So what difference does it make?" Sonic replied.

"_Such ignorance." _Tails thought.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" the impatient echidna asked.

"If Sonic won't cut me off...Cream's been under Metal Sonic's control for the last few weeks, and we were wondering if you could help us bring her back so she doesn't go on a wild rampage." Amy explained.

"Why do I have to help you? What have you done for me?" Knuckles asked with his arms crossed.

"Well, how's about saving you almost everyday since Eggman first captured you?" Sonic replied.

"Good point. Fine, I'll go. Besides, I've got nothing better to do. I'll just have

Tikal watch it until Cream's back." Knuckles agreed. Tails had a slight expression of anger, because of Knuckles insensitivity to the matter.

"Whoa, since when did you start caring about anyone but yourself?" Sonic asked.

"WHAT WAS THAT HEDGEHOG?" Knuckles shouted.

"Hey guys cool it..." Tails pleaded.

"Well...let's head back to Station Square." Amy suggested. They all headed for the X-Tornado. Instead this time, they headed to Shadow's desolate house in the outskirts of town.

"Well...here it goes." Amy muttered as her and Tails walked towards his door.

They knocked on the door, and after a few moments of silence...the door finally opened.

"Hey Shadow. Um...can you help us with something?" Amy asked.

"Sure...what?" Shadow replied. Amy explained the situation. Shadow hesitated; he had become less adventurous and cared more about his life.

"So...can you help us out?" Amy asked. Shadow was starting to sweat; overwhelmed by the question.

"Umm...well...I would love to...but, I have a dentist...yeah, a dentist appointment to go to." Shadow unmistakably lied.

"_Okay Tails...do you remember that look you always give Sonic when you want something?" _Amy whispered to Tails.

"_Yeah...what about it?" _Tails replied.

"_Well...it always worked on him. Maybe you can pull it off on Shadow."_ Amy commanded.

"_Okay." _Tails replied. Tails then pulled the cutest look across his face, and fumbled through one of his tails. His eyes became glossy from his fake tears.

"Sh...Shadow..." Tails began with his voice breaking. "Could you please help us?" Shadow tried to look away, but couldn't resist Tails's adorable expression.

"All right...I'll go." Shadow said defeated. Before Shadow could speak again, he was greeted by a spine-crushing hug from Tails.

"Thank you Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"No problem...but, hedgehogs also have to breath to..." Shadow barely managed to say. Tails released him, and they all headed back to the X-Tornado. They then arrived to Amy's house.

"Wow...this is...nice." Knuckles stammered. Amy's house was mostly pink, and had posters, drawings, models, and pictures of Sonic everywhere!

"Yeah...a real...charm." Shadow also said in the same tone as Knuckles. They all went into the living room, where they was greeted by a white bat.

"ROUGE!!!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Calm down Knuxie." Rogue replied.

"How did you get here?" Tails asked.

"Well...I saw your plane flying over Station Square, and heading for Shadow's house. I flew over there, and eavesdropped on the conversation. So...since I had nothing better to do, I want in.' Rouge explained.

"But...how did you break into my house? The windows were closed, and the door was locked." Amy asked.

"Hun...ya can't be a jewel thief, and not know how to pick a simple lock." Rouge replied. Sonic then said...

"Well since we're all here...let's come up with a plan of attack!"

_**This was mainly a explanation chapter. I will post up the last few chapters of this story within the next 3 weeks. Well, as always...please R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, I'm back! You probably don't want to here this…but the story's almost over. ENJOY!!!**_

_**Inescapable Fate**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"And that's the plan!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Umm...Sonic? All you did was sit down and said 'And that's the plan!'" Tails corrected.

"Oh yeah…Well, here's the real plan; Knuckles and Amy will distract the guards at the front gate, while Tails, Rouge and I sneak past them. Then Tails will deactivate the security; while Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge stay behind to fend off the guards. Then, Tails and I will search for Cream and get her back!" Sonic explained.

A few moments of silence pasted, then Knuckles said…

"Um…can you possibly write this down, or something?"

"Don't worry Knuxie. I'll be there to help you." Rouge reassured.

"Well, we head out tomorrow!" Sonic announced.

"So…you guys are staying over here?" Amy asked.

"Sure; why not?" Knuckles replied.

"Well, I only have 3 rooms." Amy announced.

"I call Rouge's room!" Knuckles exclaimed. Everyone, including Rouge, stared at Knuckles.

"I mean…I wouldn't mind staying with her." Knuckles restated.

"O…K. Well, since there's only 2 other rooms…Sonic, you're with me!" Amy stated. Sonic then grew a terrified look, then slid over to Tails.

"No…because, I'm already with Tails." Sonic spoke.

"_Tails…ya gotta help me out here! I'll do anything!" _Sonic whispered. Before Tails could respond, Amy dragged Sonic by his legs to her room.

"Nice try…but you can't fool me Sonic." Amy stated.

"**NO!!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!! I WANT TO LIVE…I WANT TO LIVE!!!" **Sonic sobbed.

"Well, I guess I got a room to myself." Tails said as he walked towards to other room.

_Morning came quickly… and Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were in the dining room, eating breakfast._

"Ah…now_**that**_ was a good nights sleep!" Amy stated as walked into the room.

"Why are you so happy?" Knuckles asked.

"No reason…" Amy replied. Just then, Sonic walked into the room, twitching and sweating with a blank expression on his face.

"WHOA…what happened to you?" Tails asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Sonic's voice shook.

"Alrighty then…so went are we going to attack?" Rouge asked.

"Whenever were ready!" Tails eagerly replied.

"Well, in that case…let's go!" Knuckles exclaimed as they all (Except Sonic, who was still standing.), walked towards the X-Tornado's docking bay.

"_Wow…these guys don't waste any time." _Tails thought as he tried to catch up with the others.

"Sonic, are ya coming?" Tails asked.

"C…Coming…" Sonic replied in his trance-like state. They all boarded the plane, and took off. After 45 minutes of flight…Metal's ship came into view.

"There it is!" Tails announced.

"Hey Tails…con I borrow some of your mechanics catalog?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure…but why do you need them?" Tails replied with a question of his own.

"Just trust me on this." Knuckles reassured. They all landed in a secluded area of the flying ship.

"_Okay… remember the plan?"_ Sonic whispered.

"_Yeah…let's do this!" _Knuckles and Amy replied.

Knuckles and Amy made their way to the front gate, while Sonic, Tails, and Rouge followed them on the other side.

"Hey, Sonic…" Tails began. "Here, I made this last night."

"What is it?" Sonic asked holding a goldenrod gauntlet in his hands.

"It's a Thunder Gauntlet; powered by a Chaos Emerald. Just simply call it's name…and an electronic beam shoots out from your palm." Tails explained.

"Hmm, a Thunder Gauntlet." As Sonic finished his sentence, and a electric blast shot out of the gauntlet.

"Whoa, this is total sweetness!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad you like it…but be very mindful of your surroundings.

_Meanwhile…_

_Knuckles and Amy made it to the front gates, and was staring to distract the 2 robotic guards._

"Hey…you look like an intelligent young robot." Knuckles began. "But, could you bear to function without these? Knuckles then pulled out the catalog he got from Tails, and shown him some robotic parts.

"Here come to my van and I'll show more." Knuckles lead him over to the edge of the ship and pushed him off. Amy was with the second guard. Instead of talking, she summoned her Piko-Piko Hammer, and began smashing the robot.

Sonic, Tails, and Rouge made their way past them and to the security system. Tails then disabled all cameras, lasers, and all other means of security. The other guards detected this and flooded the floating castle. Rouge flew out of the room, and headed towards Amy and Knuckles to help them out. Sonic and Tails then made their way towards Metal Sonic. They finally entered a huge white-tiled room with Metal standing in the middle.

"Well, you finally made it here Sonic!" Metal announced,

"Metal... what are you planning to do with Cream?" Sonic asked angrily.

"That is none of your concern." Metal simply replied.

"I've had enough of this! Tell me where she is right now!" Tails demanded. Metal chuckled, and said…

"For you to know that…you'll have to kill me first!" Tails then clenched his fists, then said…

"My pleasure!"

_**Ohh…a cliffhanger! How will this turn out? Next chapter's coming soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well…here it is! 2 chapters in 1 day! Let's get on with the chapter!**_

_**Inescapable Fate**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

_Tails and Metal Sonic are about to wage battle. Metal started off with a homing attack, but Tails quickly dodged and retuned a powerful kick to Metal's chest. Metal flew back from the impact, into a wall. He quickly recovered, and dashed at hypersonic speeds to Tails. But, Tails took flight, and grabbed Metal's arm, and threw him to the ground._

"It seems I've underestimated you!" Metal exclaimed.

"Not so bad yourself." Tails replied. The battle resumed; Metal dashed again towards Tails, catching him off guard; he kicked him to the side of his head. Tails slammed onto the floor; sliding into Sonic.

"Tails, are you alright?" Sonic asked. No response from the unconscious fox.

"That's it! I'll take you out myself!" Sonic exclaimed as he took off at the same rate as Metal has. He rotated his body to perform a spindash attack. Metal barely avoided the attack, but Sonic bounced off the wall, and slammed into Metal's back.

"Honestly Sonic, is that all you got? I barely took any damaged from that!" Metal commented. Sonic ignored this and dashed towards Metal again. Metal back-flipped to evade this.

"HA…you missed me!" Metal called.

"Who's said I was aiming at you?" Sonic replied. He then disappeared at hypersonic speeds, then reappeared above the airborne robot.

"Now…" Sonic began; placing his palm on Metal's chest. "Thunder Gauntlet!!!" A blast of electricity surged throughout his arm, and shot out onto Metal. He then collided fiercely into the ground below. Metal's chest was severely damaged from the close range attack.

"I'm not done yet!!!" Sonic exclaimed as he rolled into a spindash towards the damaged robot. Metal's sensors picked this up, and he dashed out of the way before Sonic's hit could land.

"Well, it seems someone has made some improvements." Metal stated. "But, so have I!" Metal flew towards Sonic, and grabbed him by his neck.

"Now, let's see how blue you can really be once I squeeze the life out of you!" Metal said while choking Sonic.

Tails's eyes started to flicker open, regaining consciousness. He saw the peril Sonic was in, and took action. He rotated his tails, and zoomed towards Metal. He delivered a crushing punch to Metal's head ;( Ironic, isn't it?) causing Metal to release Sonic.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails desperately asked.

"Tails look out!" Sonic warned as he grabbed Tails, and dashed out of the way of Metal's homing attack.

"You annoying fox! I will succeed where Cream failed, to DESTORY you!" Metal called. Tails grew furious, and said…

"METAL!!! How dare you corrupt the one that means so much to me!!!" Tails announced.

"_Wow…I've never seen Tails so angry." _ Sonic thought in amazement.

"For this, Metal…I will NEVER forgive you!!!" Tails then somersaulted into a spindash, and darted full speed towards Metal. Tails was to quick for Metal to avoid, and the hit connected to Metal's already damaged chest. They both collided into the wall on the opposite end. Tails got out of the attack, and grabbed Metal's arm, and threw him into the air. Tails then took flight, and continued to pummel at Metal chest.

"Now Metal, it's time to DIE!!!" Tails exclaimed; he then grabbed Metal's legs, and threw his towards Sonic.

"NOW SONIC; CALL IT!!!" Tails commanded.

"Okay!!!" Sonic began. He aimed the gauntlet at Metal, and then yelled…

"Thunder Gauntlet!!!". A beam of high power electricity escaped from his palm. The energy from it was more powerful than the last one; the shot completely obliterated Metal Sonic.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Metal screamed as he exploded from the force of the impact. Tails landed beside Sonic; they both were observing their surroundings.

"Well…we finally beat him!" Sonic cheered.

"Yeah…but he said that once we defeated him, we would know where Cream was." Tails explained disheartenedly. Then, the room disappeared, and a dark, red and black, rocky terrain took its place.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Sonic asked; completely shocked.

"I think Metal created the room into him so that when he's destroyed, the room goes with him." Tails explained.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower…" A dark and demented voice called. Sonic and Tails turned around and saw who the voice belonged to.

"CREAM!!!" Sonic and Tails exclaimed simultaneously. Because of Metal's mist potion, Cream's speed and power was greatly enhanced. Tails looked at what metal has made her. He then said…

"So Cream…It has come to this."

_**Yet another cliffhanger! The next chapter will be the last.(Sorry!!) If anyone didn't understand how a flying ship, went to a desolate terrain…I couldn't think of a suitable area, so I chose this. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Now, the final chapter! I want to thank the reviewers for their support! You all get cookies:)**__** Now for the long awaited conclusion!**_

_**Inescapable Fate**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Cream…why…" Tails sobbed.

"Tails…you weakling!" Cream stated, her voice deeper, and dark; this got Tails's attention. "Your always crying about nothing! What Metal has done to me, is an improvement!"

"Cream…you don't mean that." Tails replied.

"Yeah Cream…that's just Metal's mist potion talking through you!" Sonic agreed.

"I know what I'm saying, and I mean every word of it!" Cream replied. Before any one of them could speak, a black aura grew around Cream's arm, and she dashed off towards them with her arm prepared to attack. Sonic narrowly avoided the attack, but Tails's arm took some damage. Blood started to drip off the ends of his fur.

"Tails...you okay?" Sonic asked concerned.

"Y...Yeah; I'm fine." Tails managed to say through his pain. Sonic growled, and exclaimed...

"That's IT!!! Nobody injures my friend like that! I don't care if you are Tails's girlfriend...I will kill you!" Sonic then sped towards her.

"SONIC...STOP!!!" Tails warned; but Sonic was going too fast to stop. Sonic rolled into a spindash attack; but Cream slid to the right, and punched Sonic dead in his face. Sonic soared back into a boulder, and it instantly shattered on impact.

"Well, that didn't work; maybe this will...Thunder Gauntlet!!!" Sonic shouted. The electricity shot out, and headed for Cream. Cream saw it coming, and jumped up to evade it. Sonic then remembered what happened when he fought Metal. He moved at hypersonic speeds, and appeared in front of the rabbit. He aimed his palm at her, and called...

"THUNDER GAUNTLET!!!" The blast sent her straight to the ground.

"Now...SPINDASH!!!" Sonic headed straight for her.

"NO!!! SONIC...I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!!!" Tails cried as he dashed towards Cream. He jumped in the way of Sonic's attack, right next to Cream. Sonic un-rolled out of his attack before he hit Tails.

"Tails...what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic...I won't allow you to hurt her anymore!" Tails argued.

"Tails...she's corrupted; the only way to stop her...is to kill her!" Sonic replied.

"Does her life mean that little to you? That you'll just carelessly throw it away? You're not even thinking about this!" Tails retorted. Before Sonic could respond, Cream woke up, and kicked Tails in his head; causing him to fly back.

"See? She would just kill you without thinking about it. She has to die!" Sonic called. Tails got back up, and replied...

"Sonic...I can't believe you just said that. She doesn't..." Before Tails could finsh his sentence, Cream dashed towards Sonic.

"Sonic!!! Look out!!!" Tails cried.

Sonic then noticed Cream speeding to him, as he shifted to the right, and grabbed Cream by her arms, and shown her to Tails.

"Tails...look into her eyes!" Sonic called; Tails did so.

"She's not her real self! How can you still care for her!?" Sonic asked. Tails grew furios at Sonic statement; before he could respond, Sonic threw Cream into the air.

"SONIC!!! Think about what you're doing!!!" Tails commanded. Sonic ignored him, and called...

"THUNDER GAUNTLET!!!" A eletric orb imprisoned the rabbit in mid-air.

"TAILS...KILL HER NOW!!!" Sonic commanded. Tails looked devestated that Sonic would even command something like that.

"SONIC..ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?" Tails screamed.

"Tails...we don't have time for this...DO IT NOW!!!" Sonic replied. "IT'S EITHER HER...OR THE WORLD!!!"

_"No...No...I can't do this to her! But, it's for the best...no, I can't even think like this..." _Tails thought. _"I have to...I can't let the Earth be destroyed...but, I also don't want to lose her to..."_

"COME ON!!! The power's starting to weaken!!!" Sonic again shouted.

"Ok...I'll do it!" Tails replied. He then summoned up all of his courage, and dashed as fast as he could towards her

_**"Cream...please forgive me!!!"**_Tails shouted as he punched Cream as hard as he could. She flew back, and was over a dark chasm. She fell in; her cries echoing out. Tails rushed to the edge, and started to cry as he watch Cream falling to her death.

**"CREAM!!!" **Tails called out. "No...please don't go!!! I can't bear to live without you!!! I...I love you..."

As Tails finished his sentence, Cream real, sweet, innosent voice called out...

_"Miles...I will never forget you...I love you to..." _Tails cried harder after hearing this. He fell to his knees, weeping over the one he lost.

_**Sorry for the very short chapter! And, sorry to all of the Cream fans reading this! As I stated before...this was the final chapter. But don't fret! I will still be writing more FF's, but for now...SEE YA!!! ;)**_


End file.
